Painful memories and Painful choices
by TeamNessie11
Summary: Bella became a vampire after Edward left. Now after 110 years later Bella is a rock star and still having flash backs. Will Edward see her in concert or down the street?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! If you are reading this then good for you! It is good to read. It helps you to be smarter :) ok, ok enough of that crap lets get to the story! Oh and this is my first fan fiction so be easy on me at first oh and give yourself a high five! And I do not own the twilight saga just in case you were wondering. Maybe it's because of my awesome ninja/ writing skills. ON TO THE STORY **

1. A Flash Back

"Bella are you coming?" my best friend Amber said. "Yeah hold on just one more minuet" I ran up the stairs and into my room, and got my notebook with my sketches that I drew in it. "BELLA HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" she yelled. O MY GOSH did she really have to yell? We are vampires for god sakes we can hear water flowing for about a 5 miles away! I rushed down the stairs in less than two seconds. Did she have to leave the door open? So I shut the door and locked it. I turned around and they were all ready in the limo. "You five couldn't have waited on me? I mean I didn't take long." I said wile I was getting in. "well first off we thought it would take less time if we were already out side secondly it was cold out side so we went in the limo and thirdly… well I cant think of any right now" my other best friend Bre said. "Bre the first thing you said didn't make sense the second thing is we are vampires we don't get cold or hot the third thing you said well lets just say you are a idiot" I smiled at the last part because it true! She can be so blond some times. Actually her hair is brown and a little below the shoulders. She is not to short she's bout 5.6" I think… Amber is the same height and has short blondish brown hair. Her hair was brown but she got highlights. It's just above the shoulder. "Hay nobody Talks about my woman like that!" Tyler said in an angry voice even though everybody knows he's not. "Shut up Tyler!" Jake said. "You shut up Jake! Ok? I am not the one who should be to be told to shut up! You need to shut up because you can't keep your BIG mouth shut!" Tyler screamed. "Guys…..guys….GUYS!" everybody looked at Jesse. "Why do you to always have to fight? I mean come on. Tyler you do need to be told shut up every ones in a wile, Jake you do to I mean lets face it you do have a big mouth." Jessie started laughing which made us all start to laugh. Jessie is the funny one in the family. Everybody in are family is funny but Jessie is the best. If you are felling down or angry then he is the guy to go to. Jessie is 5.11" and has brown hair, Tyler is 5.10 and has brown hair with a little bit of blond in it, and lastly Jake who is 5.12" and has golden blond hair. He reminds me a lot of edwa- NO blah, blah, blah, blah. "Bella? Hello? YO earth to Bella" " Jesse yelled in my ear. What is it with yelling today? "Yeah huh? What? Can you repeat that please?" I asked. "I said were here…at the studio." Tyler told me like I was a five year old. "Oh yeah sorry I zoned out" I said shyly. "yeah we kind of figured" Jess said in a sarcastic tone. I got out without talking. As I got out of the car I saw a black Volvo.

**Flash Back**

"_Bella please try to put on a smile. The last time we celebrated a Birthday party was Emmett and that was years ago." Edward said looking at me hopefully. "Edward even though I don't want to be here, I am not going to waste all of you and your families' hard work." "ok come on lets get you in side the house." He was already opening my door before I could blink. As I got out of the black Volvo I noticed all the lights and flowers (and pink) out side. I groaned at the sight I hade just seen. "Wait till you see the inside" I just glared at Edward._

**End of flash back**

Great here we go with the flash backs again. Will I ever forget? Will I ever stop loving him? I new the answer it was a big fat NO. As I got closer I noticed there was nobody in the car. Oh that's lovely! Just what I needed, visitors or people who are so dumb because they can't remember when there time at the studio is! **(Btw it's a dance studio) **"Great there is somebody here! I just wanted to come here and dance and sing for my concert and go home." As I got in the building I almost gasped.

**What is going to happen? I don't know! Nah I know… I know every thing…spooky isn't it? **

**I hope you like it and I hope I get some reviews :) I have to get reviews. Sorry but I have to know people like it and want me to write more soooooo REVIEW**

**And in your review give me some suggestions on what should happen in the future chapters/ the next chapter, and correct things I did wrong… was it to short? Did things happen to fast? …..BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is another chapter and I hope you like it! By the way I don't own twilight ;(**

_Last chapter:_

_Great here we go with the flash backs again. Will I ever forget? Will I ever stop loving him? I new the answer it was a big fat NO. As I got closer I noticed there was nobody in the car. Oh that's lovely! Just what I needed, visitors or people who are so dumb because they can't remember when there time at the studio is! __**(Btw it's a dance studio) **__"Great there is somebody here! I just wanted to come here and dance and sing for my concert and go home." As I got in the building I almost gasped._

It can't be her! _But it is her you idiot _my mind said to myself _shut up_ I said right back.

"Bella I haven't seen you in like forever!" Sidney screamed. Again what is it with the screaming? Sidney is one of my best friends. Me and my coven found her laying on the street. She was withering in pain. We didn't know what kind of pain it was till we saw the bite mark on her neck. I didn't want to abandon her so we took her to are house. After three days she woke up and of coarse she was scared because she kept saying "who are you? What have you done with me?" we told her about vampire life and that she can be good by doing the animal diet. We found out that she just turned sixteen also. We asked her if she wanted to join us and be apart of the family but she wanted to explore the world.

She has always been like a sister to me just like Ali- STOP.

"Sidney what are you doing here?" I asked wile I gave her a hug. "I am glad you are here but you said you wouldn't be here till two more months!" she started laughing. "I lied and I am glad I did because the look on your face was priceless!"

We all spent the day dancing and playing till it was 6:00. It had been 9 hours! "Ok guys I think we should leave now because are time is up" I said sadly. That's when I got a great idea. "Hay what do you say to girls go shopping and the boys do….something" I asked hopefully "yeah that's a good idea. But what do we do?" Tyler asked. "I don't know! Just play video games or whatever you guys do" I said annoyed. I really don't care what they do as long as I get to go shopping. It's weird because I didn't like shopping when I was human but now I love to go every week. "Ok whatever…amber come out side with me please" Jake asked. Did I forget to mention that Amber and Jake is together? Jess and Sidney both have a crush on each other. But they don't know one another likes them. So yeah I am the single one ever since edwa butterfly left me. After amber and Jake came back in us girls left to go shopping.

**AlicePov **

"hay jasper do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked. "Are you even hungry?" he asked back. "Well no but I'm bored! Esme and Carlisle are at isle esme and Rosalie and Emmett are out in the garden do things I don't even want to think about. Man is Esme going to be mad at them." I wined. He smiled at me and said "Ok lets go" I got up and headed to the door when I had a vision.

_Bella and three other girls was at Victoria secrets. Bella: "girls I think we just about got all the items here. Lets go get some skinny jeans, tank tops, jackets and shoes." All three girls agreed and went on the other side of the mall._

I gasped not because of Bella going shopping (which is big since she went willingly) but because she was alive and her eyes were gold. She is a vampire! I am glad she is alive but I wish she could be with Edward. "Alice what did you see?" jasper asked calmly.

"Bella" was the only thing I could choke out. "Alice you Edward told you not to look into her future! He is going to be pissed when he finds out!...wait it has been 110 years how can she be alive?" he asked . " She is a vampire" was the only thing I could get out again. "OH MY COW! SHE IS ALIVE!" Bella was like a sister to jasper even though they didn't hang out much. That's when he started jumping up and down! Is that how I look when I am happy? Wow now I know why its annoying!( doesn't mean I am not going to keep doing it thought!) I grabbed Jaspers shoulders looked him in the eye and said "Jasper we have got to tell the others ok? He nodded his head wile I continued" I will call

Carlisle and Edward…and you can go get Emmett and Rosalie." I smirked at the last part. He groanedwile he walked out side.**( I was going to stop here but I thought it was a little short.:) I am so nice!)**

I went over to my purse and got my cell phone out. No, no, no,.. here he is Carlisle Cullen. Ring, ring, ring. _Hello? _hay it took you long enough! _Well we were kind of doing something right now! Why do you think we went to isle esme to cook? No! _hay its about Bella! _What? _Just get over here as fast as you can! _Ok we will be there in less than three hours. Bye. _Bye I hung up and looked threw my phone again… here he is! Edward Cullen. Yes the famous Edward Cullen who broke my best friends heart. Ring ring ring.

"_Hello?" _ He sounded so lifeless! "hay! Umm you need to get here as soon as you can!" _"Why?" _ "Because it's about Bella!" _ "I will be there in an hour." _ He hung up before I could say bye.

"what do you want Alice? We was in the middle of doing something!" Rosalie said angrily wile she was walking threw the door with nothing on but her bra and shorts. Wile Emmett had his pants on. There is someone up there who loves me! "Carlisle, Esme and Edward is coming home… its about Bella." Rose just looked at me like she was bored. "What? How can she be alive?... is she a vampire?" Emmett asked wile I just nodded "YES this is AWESOME!" He yelled. "Just block your mind when Edward gets here. Carlisle and Esme don't know either so don't tell them." He nodded too. "great Bella's back." Rose said.

**Do you want me to keep going on Alice pov , or bellas pov or both in the next chapter? And who should Bella be as a rock star? I was thinking Selena Gomez because the song year without rain. Yes? No? tell me what you think. BYE **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a wile! But here is the next chapter. **

**And I don't own twilight! **

Last chapter:

"_Carlisle, Esme and Edward is coming home… it's about Bella." Rose just looked at me like she was bored. "What? How can she be alive?... is she a vampire?" Emmett asked wile I just nodded "YES this is AWESOME!" He yelled. "Just block your mind when Edward gets here. Carlisle and Esme don't know either so don't tell them." He nodded too. "Great Bella's back." Rose said._

**Apov**

"We got here as soon as we could" Carlisle said wile walking threw the door. "Ok lets wait till Edward gets here. That way I can tell all of yall at the same time." I said.

It is now 7:00. It has been an hour. Ware is he! "I am right here Alice" Edward said. He was standing right behind me like some stalker! "I am not a stalker. You asked ware I was and I said here." He stated. "Edward I asked it in my mind. You are a stalker just admit it" I said.

He went over to the couch and sat by Esme. She was sitting next to Carlisle. Me, Jasper and Rose sitting on the other couch with rose sitting on my right and Emmett sitting on the floor next to roses feet. "What did you want to tell me about Be- her". He asked. Poor buddy he can't even say her name. "I had a vision. She was a vampire." I said. Nobody spoke for a wile. Three minutes actually. Finally Edward broke the silence

"She's a vampire? Wow I tried to save her from this life to make her safe and what happened? She became a vampire and had nobody there she loved to help her! I am a jerk!" he said then he put his head in his hands.

"Edward it doesn't matter ok? What matters is that you can go and be her night and shining armor." I said.

"Your right Alice." He said. Then we went out the door to get his Bella back.

"Were does she live?" he asked wile he peeked his head around the door.

"Washington." I said. "k thanks." He said back.

I hope Bella takes him back! If not then he is going to be more of a wreck then he did before!

I need to stop thinking about Bella or I will get to worried. And I need to stop talking to myself. "Rose do you want to go shopping?" I asked. "Yeah sure" she said.

**Vision **

_Bella was on a stage singing. Bella_: _So now I guess this is were we have to stand did you regret ever holding my hand never again please don't forget don't forget_

We had it all where we were just about to fall even more in love than we were before I won't forget I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong we were once so strong our love is like a song you can't forget it

**Vision ends **

"OH MY COW!" I screamed. "What?" everybody said. "Bella is a rock star!"

**Hoped you liked it! And the song she sung was don't forget by Demi Lovato.**

**Send me some reviews! In till next time readers! BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews! And I do own twilight!...in my head I do. But in real life I don't own twilight :( **

_**Last chapter:**_

_**Vision **_

_Bella was on a stage singing. Bella: So now I guess this is were we have to stand did you regret ever holding my hand never again please don't forget don't forget_

We had it all where we were just about to fall even more in love than we were before I won't forget I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong we were once so strong our love is like a song you can't forget it

_**Vision ends **_

"_OH MY COW!" I screamed. "What?" everybody said. "Bella is a rock star!"_

**Bella Pov **

"Girls its 12:00 I think we should head back to the car." I said. " But Bella the night has just begun!." Bre wined. "I said we should go to the car not go home Bre! And besides we have to leave for the concert at 6:00 tomorrow." I said "oh I new that." Bre said.

As we were walking to the car I smelled another vampire. When we got to the car I looked threw my purse. Ware is my keys? "Hay did one of you get the keys?" I asked

"No." they all said. CRAP. I looked threw my purse one more time and I still couldn't find it. I looked threw the window. There my keys were laying on the seat. DOUBLE CRAP! "Guys umm… I locked the keys in the car." I said.

Then I smelled the vampire again. And he was getting closer. "Hay I couldn't help but to over here your conversation. I know how to get it out if you would like." HE said. It cant be him! After all of these years he comes back now. _He's not here to get you back! He's here to get your keys out of your car_.

"yeah that would be great. Thank you." I said. " yeah no problem." Edward said. Then he went to the window and put something in the lock on the door. Then he opened the door and said "there you go."

Sidney being the nice person said "hay we have a few more tickets to her concert. Do you want to come?" dang her kindness. "Yeah I'm sure my family would want to come."

"Ok. Do you want to ride with us back to our house?" why won't Sidney keep her mouth shut? "Yeah that would be great! Let me call my family." He said. "They can join us to if you like." Sidney said. Ok I am going to have a talk with her when we are alone!

**Edwards Pov**

I have been looking all over for her. Ware is she? As I turned I saw her and her friends walking to her car. She looked threw her purse and she asked "did one of you get the keys?" "No" they all said. Then she looked threw her purse again then she looked threw the window. Then she said. "I umm…looked the keys in the car."

I walked over to them and said. "Hay I couldn't help but to over here your conversation. I know how to get your keys out of your car if you would like." She looked shocked at first but she quickly hide it. "yeah that would be great. Thank you." She said "no problem." I said back.

Then I went over to the door put a paper clip in the lock. Then I opened the door and said "there you go."

Then one of the girls with long blond hair said "hay we have a few more tickets to her concert. Do you want to come?" a concert? I looked in her mind and saw Bella singing.

Bella can sing? "Yeah I'm sure my family would want to come." I said.

"Ok. Do you want to ride with us back to our house?" she said. Yeah that would be great! Let me call my family." Alice will be thrilled about Bella singing.

. "They can join us to if you like." The blond one said. I could tell Bella was getting angry at her friend. Wasn't she glad to see me? _You broke her heart you idiot she doesn't want to see you_. Shut up.

**Edward is back! Here is a few songs I thought of for Bella to sing.**

**Don't forget by Demi lovato **

**Catch me by Demi lovato **

**The way I loved you by Selena Gomez **

**Year without rain by Selena Gomez **

**Battlefield by Jordin Sparks **

**Tattoo by Jordin sparks **

**Every rose has its thorn by Miley Cyrus **

**Stay by Miley Cyrus**

**My immortal by Evanescence **

**Nobody's home by AVRIL LAVIGNE **

**Send me some reviews:) and also send me some songs that I can use**

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a wile! Last week my mom wouldn't let me get on the computer and fri sat and sun I typed a little bit but I couldn't come up with a lot. Hope you like this chapter! And it's all Edwards pov.**

Last time:

_. Do you want to come?" a concert? I looked in her mind and saw Bella singing. _

_Bella can sing? "Yeah I'm sure my family would want to come." I said. _

"_Ok. Do you want to ride with us back to our house?" she said. Yeah that would be great! Let me call my family." Alice will be thrilled about Bella singing._

_. "They can join us to if you like." The blond one said. I could tell Bella was getting angry at her friend. Wasn't she glad to see me? You broke her heart you idiot she doesn't want to see you. Shut up. _

**Edwards's pov**

I walked away and got my phone out. Ring. Ring. Ring. _"hay I know Bella's a rock star and yes me and the family will be over at Bella's house. BYE." _ Alice didn't even let me talk! Well then…

As I got closer to the car I saw that Bella and her friends were already in the car. Bella was in the driver seat and her friends were in the back. I got in the passengers seat and said. "My family will be at your house later." "ok." The blond one said. Ok I really need to know there names.

I walked inside. This place was bigger than are house in forks! Bella and her friends led me to what I guessed was the living room. Bella sat in the middle of one couch wile the blond one and the brown haired one on the other side. I sat in the couch in front of Bella. The one with the blond short hair sat on the arm chair.

"ok let me introduce you to my friends. This is Amber." She pointed to the girl with short blond hair. "This is Sidney (the long blond) and this is Bre (the long brown) and I'm Bella."

"Are boyfriends will be here in a minuet." Bre said "oh! Amber Sidney can you come up to my room please. I want to show you the dresses I seen the other day for Bella's concert." "Why can't I see them?" Bella asked. "Because I want them to be a surprise! Duh." Bre answered.

After Bella's friends got up the stairs I looked ware Bella was sitting. Ware is she? Then I heard a guitar playing. Is that Bella? I followed the music out into the garden. There Bella was sitting on the ground playing the guitar. She can play really good. It sounds kind of sad. Then she started to sing.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
_

Who is she talking about?

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_

She's talking about herself? I can't believe I put her threw this much pain! _  
_

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh  


I hate myself now.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

I just went back into the house so she could think. My phone just vibrated. Oh yeah I forgot I did that. "Hello?" **(It's Alice.) **_"Why did you do that?" _"What are you talking about Alice?" _"I'm talking about leaving Bella outside without talking to her! You should have said something. You should have made up with her." _"I know but what am I supposed to do? Say "hay Bella I love you! I left your heart broken because I love you!"

"_No. Just get her back." _ "Ok I will try. Bye."

**Did you like? Send me some reviews and if I don't update for a week or more then don't sorry because I am going to write this story till the end! The song Bella was singing is nobody's home by Avril** **Lavigne ** **BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

"_Why did you do that?" _"What are you talking about Alice?" _"I'm talking about leaving Bella outside without talking to her! You should have said something. You should have made up with her." _"I know but what am I supposed to do? Say "hay Bella I love you! I left your heart broken because I love you!"

"_No. Just get her back." _ "Ok I will try. Bye."

**Bella's Pov**

**After I played my song I got up to go back to the house. It smelled like Edward was here. I hope he didn't hear me singing! I know he will hear me singing later but I didn't want him to hear this song.**

**I walked down the path that goes to the house. Yep Edward was here. I opened the door and there Edward was his back facing me talking on the phone. **

"**What are you talking about Alice?" he said. Ok so he's talking to Alice. I should leave and give him some space. Then he said something that stopped me in my tracks.  
**

"**I know but what am I supposed to do? Say "hay Bella I love you! I left your heart broken because I love you!" What was he talking about? Is this some kind of joke? No. he can't love me! He said so himself. I'm nothing to him. He left me! **

"**Ok I will try. Bye." He will try what? He turned around and looked at me shocked. .Crap. "Bella….. Did you hear me just now?" he asked. What was I going to say? Yeah but I now you was talking about another Bella. **

**Luckily all three of my friends came down the stairs with papers. I guess there dresses they printed out. "Bella we have some dresses picked out for your concert we thought you would like." I new it! "But before we go threw outfits and stuff we need to go hunting." Amber said. **

"**Why do we need to go hunting first?" **

"**Because we haven't went hunting since last week."**

"**Ok let me change." **

**I went up in my room and put on a pair of jeans and a tea-shirt and went back down stairs in less than three seconds. "Ok ready." I said.**

"**Ok let's go. Do you want to come with us Edward?" Amber asked. Please say no. Please say no. PLEASE say no. "No thank you. I went hunting yesterday."**

**Yay I win! Even though he's not coming I will still have to talk to him later. "Ok."**

**Edwards's pov**

**I hung up and turned around and saw Bella standing there with a confused look on her face. Was she here the whole time? "Bella….. Did you hear me just now?" She just stood there trying to figure out what to say. Then her friends come down the stairs with paper.**

"**Bella we have some dresses picked out for your concert we thought you would like but before we go threw outfits and stuff we need to go hunting." Amber said. **

"**Why do we need to go hunting first?" Bella asked**

"**Because we haven't went hunting since last week." Amber answered **

"**Ok let me change." Bella said. Then she went to go change and was back down within three seconds.**

"**Ok ready." She said. "Ok let's go. Do you want to come with us Edward?" Amber asked. If I go I could talk to Bella but I already went hunting yesterday! And besides I don't think Bella wants me to. The look on her face tells me every thing. "No thank you. I went hunting yesterday." I said. I could tell Bella was glad that I couldn't come. Like I said the look tells it all. "Ok." Amber said.**

**After Bella and her friends left I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Bella over herd me and now she knows every thing! I wanted to tell her myself…but wait! What if she didn't believe me? If she doesn't then that changes every thing. But how am I going to get her alone? I know Bella and she will try to be with one of her friends every second of every day. **

**Then an idea hit me. Who can help you when you need help? Who can give you hope when all hope is lost? Who can be there for you when you don't think you need her? Who can help you every step of the way? Who can do whatever it takes to get the job done even if it's illegal? "Alice." **

BYE


	7. Chapter 7

**E.D...P.O.V **

**I got my phone out and dialed Alice's number. **"Hello?" **"Alice I need your help with Bella." ** "Edward we just had this conversation five minuets ago!" **"I know but when I hung up I turned around Bella was there!" **"So?" **"So that means she heard me! I don't know what all she heard but she heard!" **"Calm down Edward! We are pulling in the driveway now." **"Ok bye." **"Bye."

**I hung up the phone and went to the door and opened it. "Where's Bella? I want to give her a big bear hug!" "Emmett she's not here." I said "what do you mean she's not here?" he asked "She went hunting with her friends." I answered "Damn it! I really wanted to give her that bear hug." He said sadly. "Get over it Emmet. You will give her your bear hug when she gets back." Jasper said **

"**Where's Alice?" I asked "Right here Edward." Dang! She scared the crap out of me! "Alice! You scared me half to death!" "Now you know what it feels like" "Whatever… where is Carlisle and Esme? I asked**

"**They had to rent another car." Rose said. "Ok Alice PLEASE help me make a plan to get Bella to listen to me." "Ok lets get down to business."**

**B.E.L.L.A.'S…P.O.V**

**I just got done with my mountain lion and went to find my friends. "Amber what time is it?" I asked "2:00. Why?" "Because we have to leave in three and half hours for the concert." I said. "We should leave to go back to the house then." Bre said. **

"**Yeah she's right. We should go." Sidney said. "Ok let's go." **

**We got back to the house and walked up the stone path that led to the door. I put my keys in the door and unlocked it and walked through the door. Right there was the person I have wanted to see since after my 18****th**** birthday party. Alice Cullen. **

**I was going to run up to her but I didn't because I remembered that they don't love me anymore. Then she shocked me by running up to me and hugging me. Does this mean she really does like me? **

"**It's been so long! Like 110 years long. We have a lot to talk about!" she said. "I know!" I said. Then all of the sudden I felt someone's arms raping around my body. Then they turned me around so they were hugging me.**

"**BELLA! I HAVE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" He let me go and I looked to see who it was. "EMMETT!" I screamed. Hay why wouldn't I scream? He said he missed me so I thought it would be ok. "BELLA! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?" he asked. "I DON'T KNOW!" I said. We started laughing. **

**I looked around and saw Esme and Carlisle. Oh how I missed them! They were always like my second parents. After Charlie, Renee, and Phil died I missed them even more. Esme saw me looking at her and smiled. She walked up and hugged me. I don't know how long we were but nether one of us wanted to let go. She whispered in my ear "I have missed you so much Bella." I could tell she was choking up. "I've missed you to. More than you can imagine." She let go of me smiled and went back over to Carlisle. **

**Then I saw Jasper coming over to me and then hugging me. Witch shocked me because we never talked to each other. It doesn't matter I said to my self. I hugged him back. "Please forgive me Bella." "Forgive you for what?" I asked "For almost sucking your blood." I laughed and pulled away. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "Jasper it's not your fault! I was stupid enough to open the presents by myself. I am a danger magnet." Everybody laughed at the last part. **

"**Bella you know them?" Bre asked. Amber and Sidney both slapped Bre on the shoulder. "OW what was that for?" she said. "Come on lets go out side." Sid said. **

"**Why?" Amber asked "because we have to leave in a hour and 30 minuets.** (Its 4:00 now. I know 2 hours can't go by that fast but it's my story :) )** We have to go out side so we can put our stuff in the car." They went out side and left me and the Cullen's in the house. **

"**Why do you have to leave?" Rosalie talked for the first time since I got here. "We have to leave for the concert." "Why do you have to leave at 5:30 in the morning?" "We have to leave early because the concert is in New York. We have to take a plain and it will take 8 hours (A/N I made that up myself) it will take 30 minuets to get to the place where I am having the concert. It will be 2:00 by the time we get there. The concert starts at 8:00 so that will give me 6 hours to practice some songs and decide which songs I want to sing. My concert is 2 hours long so it will be 10:00 when the concert ends. After that we can explore New York City and do whatever we want to do. (A/N did that make since?)**

"**Do you know what I think? I think that it took you 30 minuets just to say that." Emmett said. I laughed and said "We kind of need to leave now. So we can get to the air port." "Ok but Bella can I ride with you… just you and me in the car?" Edward asked. How can I say no? If I say no then it would sound bad. "Sure." **

**We walked out side and Amber asked "So who is riding with who and in which car?" "Well I was thinking that me and Edward ride in my car and you Bre, Sid, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie ride in your car and Em, Carlisle, and Jasper ride in the car they came in." "That's fine." Everybody said.**

**Everybody went to the car they where riding in and put their stuff in the car. I led Edward over to my car, popped the trunk and put my stuff in it. "This is your car? I never new you had such taste in cars." He said wile putting his stuff in. My car is a 2006 blue convertible mustang. "Hay!" "What? The only car I have seen you drive is that piece of crap you called a truck." "I liked that truck." "I know… Bella I know you heard me taking to Alice today. I want to know what all you heard." What was I going to say? "The whole conversation but I didn't mean to! I was walking back from the garden and I heard you taking to Alice… Which reminds me… did you hear me singing in the garden?" I asked **

"**Yeah… after your friends went up the stairs I looked and you weren't there so I went out side and I heard a guitar so I fallowed it. I saw you playing and then you started to sing… by the way that was an awesome song and you sing really good."**

**I knew he heard me! "Thank you… I'm sorry but I have to ask you something. Why did you leave? I know that you didn't love me anymore but was there more?" "Bella I"- "Bella if you don't hurry up than we are going to miss are flight!" Sidney said wile knocking on my window. I didn't even know that we were all ready at the air port.**

**I got out of the car and said "Sorry… where is Jess, Tyler, and Jake? I thought they where going to meat us here." "Their all ready in the air plain! Everybody is except for us." "Oh sorry." **

**ONCE THE AIR PLAIN TOOK OFF (A/N everybody knows each other)**

"**I was thinking." I started to say before Sid cut me off. "Oh boy." "That I could pick and sing the songs here that way we can do whatever we want for 4 hours." "Yeah that would be much better. What songs were you thinking about?" Amber asked. "Well since its 8 days till Christmas I was thinking I could sing Christmases When You Were Mine and Santa Baby (A/N both are from Taylor Swift) and then I could sing some other non Christmas songs." **

"**Ok sounds good… but I think that the Cullens should go into the other room so they can't hear… that way they can hear all of the songs at the concert." **

**AT THE CONCERT. CONCERT IS IN 30 MIN.**

**I was in my dressing room finishing my make up. I got up put on my boots and walked up to my mirror. I had black boots, white jeans, and a red top, and my green scarf **

**I walked up to the curtains and heard someone on the speakers say "here's Bella!" I walked out on the stage and yelled "Hello New York! How's everybody tonight?" I could hear people saying "good" and "great"… and then there's the Cullen's. They are on the front row and they were screaming "AWESOME."**

"**That's great! Well if you don't mind I'm going to sing a slow song tonight. "It's called Christmases when you were mine." They started screaming so I guess they don't mind.**

**Please take down the mistletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town  
My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell**

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine

I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold

But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine

Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine  
  
**You were mine**

**I finished the song and said "this next one is called Santa Baby."**

**Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight**

Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue  
Well I'll wait up for you, dear, Santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the boys I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my Christmas list

Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
I've been an angel all year, Santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine, Santa honey  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
And I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight  


"**Ok I'm going to go back stage to change wile the band sings jingle bell rock!" I went back stage and put on my black top that says's rock n roll. I fixed my hair and make up and went back on stage. **

**As I walked out the band was singing the last verse. "Ok I'm going to sing Year without Rain." As soon as I said the name everybody went crazy. **

I'm going to have a pic of Bella's car on my profile! The clothes that Bella had will not be on my profile because I made it up. The songs she sung are Christmases when you were mine and Santa baby both by Taylor swift. I will have them on my profile as well. Since I did five and a half chapters long I want three reviews. Some of you have a account but you don't review. ANYWAY I hope you liked the chapter and…

BYE


	8. Chapter 8

**As I walked out the band was singing the last verse. "Ok I'm going to sing Year without Rain." As soon as I said the name everybody went crazy. **

**Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place**

Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhoh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh

"**I'm going to do one more slow song and then a fast one."**

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
No more left  
To forget  
About us

But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

But now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget  
About us

But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Stop where we belong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Yeah  
Oooho

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I wont forget it  
I wont forget  
Us

But I saw where we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you wont sing along  
You've forgotten  
About  
Us

**Wish I had concentrated  
They said love was complicated  
But it's something I just fell into**

And it was overrated  
But just look what I created  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue

But boy, you ask me if I'm all right  
Think about what I had to do, yeah

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan

And I bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an 'I Heart'  
Written on the back of my hand

I'd be fine if you just walked by  
But you had to talk about why  
You were wrong and I was right

But I can't believe you made me sit at home  
Cry like a baby  
Wait right by the phone every night

And now you ask about you and I  
There's no you and I  
Remember what you put me through  
I had to

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan

And I bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an 'I Heart'  
Written on the back of my hand

And when you're home all alone at night  
You still wonder why  
You took everything I had away

But I haven't thought about you and I  
There's no you and I  
And I know someday you will

Wake up and smell the break-up  
Realize that we won't make-up  
It didn't go the way you planned

And you'll know you didn't beat me  
When you look down and see  
I got an 'I Heart'  
Written on the back of my hand

Written on the back of my hand  
An "I Heart?"  
Yeah, written on the back of my hand

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far**

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well, I don't need more paper lanterns

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  


**Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly

"**Goodnight New York!"**

**I walk backstage and put on my jacket. "Hay are you all most ready." Sidney peeked threw the door. "Yeah I'm coming." I walked out side the door and saw Edward standing there.**

"**Hay Edward." I said wile walking past him. He grabbed my shoulder turned me around and said "Bella we have to talk." **

Did you like the end? The songs Bella sung is : year without rain by Selena Gomez. Did you forget? By Demi Lovato. I heart? And sparks fly both by Taylor Swift

I want to give a special thanks to Maestro4evarMore for suggesting the song sparks fly

Me needs three reviews!

BYE


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWD! I got 20 reviews now! I know that doesn't seem like much but it means a lot to me! Hope you like the chapter!

**Anger, friendships, and questions **

"_**Hay Edward." I said wile walking past him. He grabbed my shoulder turned me around and said "Bella we have to talk." **_

"**What do we have to talk about?" I asked. "We need to finish our conversation that we had in the car." "Ok." "Bella do you remember when you said I know that you didn't love me anymore but was there more?" I just nodded my head. **

"**Well there is more." Great what more is their? "Well there's a lot you don't know Bella. Bella I love you I have ALLWAYS loved you and I hope you can forgive me for every thing I have done to you." **

**Was he serious? What was I supposed to do? What do I say? "What? I-I-I can't believe this! You don't love me! You said so yourself." "I was lying you believe me so easily." "If you love me then why did you leave?" I asked.**

"**Because what happened at your birthday party. I couldn't risk your life like that again. I left so you could have a normal life. A life without vampires. A life to be human so you could get married and have kids and get old and have grand children." **

**Oh my God was he serious? I'm a vampire because of him for crying out loud! "Edward I am what I am because of you! You thought I would be safer without you? Edward I was a wreck without you! I had nightmares EVERY night. **

**It was about me in the forest looking for something or someone and then I would finally realize that theirs nothing there. Nobody out there. That you aren't there. That's when I would wake up screaming. But the thing is I had them every night."**

"**Do you know why I am a vampire? Why I am not dead by now? Because I had went cliff diving. Not because I wanted to die but because I wanted to see you…I would see you if I did anything dangerous. **

**The waves were to strong and I couldn't breathe no more. Amber saw me cliff diving when she was hunting. She pulled me out of the water and gave me mouth to mouth. She got me breathing again but when I woke up I begged her to change me because I couldn't live without you anymore." **

"**Bella I had no idea! I thought you would just forget about me… I didn't know you were in that much pain because I told Alice not to look into your future and I promised I wouldn't check on you. Bella please forgive me." He asked **

"**Edward I don't know if I can trust you again. You took every thing I had when you left." It was true. He took my heart he took my soul he took the trust I had in him he took my will to live he took every thing.**

"**Bella I will do every thing and anything to gain your trust back just give me a chance" will I be able to trust him again? "Let me think about it… lets just be friends right now. Ok?"**

"**That's all I'm asking for." Ok this is good…. This is great! But can I just be friends with him? And for how long? He gave me that smile that I would just die for. If I was human right now my heart would be racing by now. **

**He put his arm around my shoulder and said "I think your friends and my family are wondering ware we are." "Ok lets go." We started walking and his arms never left my shoulder. This is going to be a long day….**

**THE NEXT WEEK.**

"**It's good to be home!" I said wile walking threw the door. "Yes it is." Bre said **

"**Oh can you show the Cullen's ware their rooms are? I asked "Actually we got are old house up and running." **

"**Ok that's fine." I said wile walking out the door. I followed the stone path that led to the bench in the garden. I got to the bench and sat down. I got my shoulder bag off of my shoulder, opened it and got my sketch book out. **

**Nobody knows that I can draw excepted Amber. I opened it up to a blank piece of paper and started to draw a rose that was in front of me. After a minuet the rose was done but the sketch wasn't finished yet. **

**I drew two more roses so all three roses were side by side. Then I drew a big heart around all three roses that way it looked like the roses were in the middle of the heart. Then I put two wedding rings that were attached to each other on the out side of the heart. Then I put fire works all the way around the heart.**

"**Finished" I said. "Finished with what?" "Oh! Edward don't scare me like that!" "Sorry… finished with what?" "Oh umm… I-I- It's n-n nothing…" "It's ok Bella you don't have to tell me I understand." **

"**It's not that I don't want to tell you…" "Come on how bad can it be?" he asked wile sitting down. "ok." I opened my sketch book to the one I just drew. "Did you do this?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh my God this is amazing! I never new you could draw." "I couldn't when I was human." I said**

"**Wow" "What?" "This is another thing that is amazing about you. Every day you get more amazing and beautiful." Oh my God I don't think I can keep this friendship thing go any longer. I know I love him but I don't want my heart to get broken again.**

"**Edward-." "I know I know… friends." "Edward I want to be more than friends. I really do but… I don't want to get my heart broken again." "Bella I will never leave you ever again… Bella look at me." I didn't look at him. I knew if I looked at him I would break down. He wouldn't take no for an answer because he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.**

"**Bella I will never forgive myself for what I did… but I can't stay away from you. I think about you all the time and I don't think I can take this friendship thing one more day. Bella I love you." **

**What should I do say I love him back and kiss him or say I can't be anything more than friends and leave him sitting here?**

Cliff hanger! Can you give me five more reviews so I can get 25?

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
